


ada jarak, tetapi hanya dusta

by Imorz



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Sebisa mungkin Wooseok tidak ingin berurusan dengan Seungyoun. Semoga doanya kali ini dikabulkan.





	ada jarak, tetapi hanya dusta

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta X1 dipegang oleh Swing Entertainment. Produce X 101 hanya milik Yang Mulia Mnet. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 23—Fake Couple AU ]

Wooseok, sebisa mungkin, tidak ingin terlibat apa pun dengan Cho Seungyoun. Lain hal jika ada naskah dari suatu acara yang mengharuskannya untuk berinteraksi dengan lelaki itu, tetapi sebisa mungkin, ia ingin menjaga jarak dengan Seungyoun. Selain karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, seperti air dan minyak, Wooseouk merasa Seungyoun hanya akan mengganggu aktifitas pribadinya. Namun, untuk kebutuhan grup barunya, lelaki itu memang berperan sangat penting di beberapa bagian.

Seungyoun adalah _the loudest speaker_. Biar dikata Seungwoo adalah pemimpin, namun, lebih banyaknya, anak-anak menyetujui pemikiran Seungyoun dalam menyikapi atau memutuskan suatu hal. Seungwoo sendiri, seingatnya, memilih Seungyoun sebagai pemimpin daripada dirinya, karena ia sendiri tahu lelaki itu mampu membawa grup baru mereka menuju titik yang lebih tinggi dan menorehkan _mood_ baik kepada para anggota. Ia seperti matahari, dan member lain adalah planet yang berputar sesuai rotasinya.

Seperti yang dikatakan di awal, Wooseok sebisa mungkin tidak ingin berurusan dengan Seungyoun (ia tidak berminat berputar pada rotasinya), tetapi naskah yang tengah ia baca saat ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah lelucon baginya.

“Apa ini? Aku dan Wooseok bertingkah layaknya pasangan? Maksudnya?”

Jauh di ujung sana, ada Seungyoun berteriak tanya pada produser mengenai naskah yang ia terima. Ini adalah sebuah acara ringan, di mana para member masing-masingnya diharuskan membuat sebuah adegan, dibumbui komedi ringan dan properti aman terbuat dari gabus.

“Sudah tertulis jelas di situ. Apa yang membuatmu tidak mengerti, Seungyoun- _ssi_?” tanya sang produser balik.

Seungyoun terdiam, ia melirik Wooseok, lalu menoleh pada produser lagi. “Tidak ada. Maaf telah bertanya.”

Wooseok terpantik saat melihat Seungyoun berlari ke arahnya.

“Hei, Wooseok.”

“Ya, eh, hai juga. Maksudku, hei.”

“Sudah lihat naskah kita?”

“Sudah.”

Seungyoun mengerjap. “Kita harus jadi pasangan, Wooseok.”

“Ya, aku tahu.”

“Apa kau keberatan? Kalau aku tidak masalah, tapi jika kau merasa tidak nyaman—“

“Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti.”

Seungyoun tersenyum. “Baiklah. Jika aku berbuat kesalahan, tegur saja. Ayo lakukan yang terbaik!”

“Ya....”

Itulah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Seungyoun sebelum mereka tampil di depan kamera. Seluruh member duduk menonton adegan terakhir yang diperankan Wooseok dan Seungyoun. Hangyul sudah bersiap ingin menyoraki, diikuti Dohyeon dan Yohan. Di sisi lain, Dongpyo, yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Seungwoo, sudah mempersiapkan ponselnya, ingin merekam adegan terbaik yang diperagakan dua membernya.

Wooseouk memegangi dadanya. Dag, dig, dug, seperti remaja baru puber baru mengenal cinta-cintaan. Ia berdiri sendiri di ruangan rias, menatap penampilan diri yang sudah perfek lewat kaca cermin. Seungyoun berada di ruangan lain, mungkin juga tengah bersiap-siap.

Seseorang membuka pintu, itu Seungyoun. “Kau sudah siap, Wooseok?”

“Ya, aku siap—Seungyoun?!”

Rambut palsu panjang berwarna pirang bergelombang, riasan menor (putih muka daripada leher), bibir merah tidak keruan, dandanan ala siswi sekolah menengah atas lengkap dengan dasi pita dan rok pendek. Oh, astaga, ia bisa lihat paha keras milik Seungyoun.

“Ah, iya, kata mereka, aku yang berperan sebagai perempuannya. Supaya komedinya dapat.” Seungyoun masuk dan ikut berkaca. “Yang benar saja, hahaha! Aku benar-benar lucu! Lihat dirimu, Wooseok. Tampan dan gagah, aku suka melihatnya.”

“Kau suka?”

“Ya.”

“Oh. Terima kasih.”

“Wooseok, kau jadi jauh lebih tampan jika dipadu dengan jas. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Sejak _love shot_ , sepertinya. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dulu?”

“Aku rasa tidak perlu.”

Seungyoun memasang mimik cemberut. “Kau ini, selalu begitu. Aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu semenjak kita berada di kelas B. Tapi kau seperti menjaga jarak denganku. Kita hanya akan terlihat dekat di depan kamera. Aku menyayangkan hal itu.”

Wooseouk tertunduk. “Maaf, bukan maksudku—“

Kru televisi memanggil, sudah waktunya mereka tampil. Seungyoun memegang tangan Wooseok menyemangati, meski tampak sangat lucu dengan riasan kacau di wajahnya. Wooseok tersenyum miris.

“Ayo—“

“Seungyoun.”

Tangannya menahan Seungyoun. Mereka masih berpegangan, Wooseok tidak ingin melepas. “Bisakah kita seperti ini sampai di depan?”

Seungyoun mengerjap, lalu meulas senyum. “Tentu.”

Gelak tawa pecah ketika melihat Seungyoun masuk bersamaan dengan Wooseok. Seperti biasa, improvisasi yang dilakukan Seungyoun mampu membuat adegan yang mereka peragakan lebih terlihat hidup. Wooseok kewalahan mengimbangi, padahal dalam cerita itu, ia yang berperan sebagai laki-lakinya, namun Seungyoun terus saja memberikan dialog di luar dari naskah.

Seungyoun meraih pinggang lawannya. “Apa yang harus kita lakukan malam ini, sayang?”

Wooseok peluh dingin. Lagi-lagi itu di luar naskah. “J-jalan-jalan?”

“Tapi kita sudah jalan-jalan kemarin? Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di balkon malam ini, menonton drama lewat laptop, ditemani keripik kentang dan kola?”

Wooseok menoleh, wajahnya amat dekat dengan Seungyoun. Sedikit lagi saja, ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan lawan (Hyungjun terkesiap menonton adegan ini). Ia menangkap maksud dari tatapan Seungyoun.

“O-oh, itu terdengar lebih baik.”

“Tentu saja!”

Dan cerita berakhir. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan memuji betapa lucunya Seungyoun yang memerankan peran perempuan. Mereka juga bertepuk tangan untuk Wooseok yang mampu menampilkan sikap profesional meski lawan mainnya lebih banyak bermain-main sepanjang lakon. Wooseok dan Seungyoun membungkuk berterima kasih.

Skenario Tuhan memang tidak pernah dapat ditebak. Wooseok yang tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Seungyoun justru selalu didekatkan, seolah-olah sengaja, _ada apa_? Tentu ada alasan mengapa Wooseok memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan lelaki itu. Ia tidak membenci Seungyoun, tidak, namun Seungyoun selalu memberikan reaksi aneh pada tubuhnya dan itu membuat Wooseok kerepotan. Ada adrenalin yang ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa itu. Ambigu. Banyak pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki jawaban.

Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, justru ia bisa mengimbangi energi Seungyoun yang kelewat tumpah. Kelas B adalah masa yang paling dikenang, saat ia memberikan minuman kepada Seungyoun dan lelaki itu meneguknya seperti artis iklan. Semenjak itu, _semenjak itu_ , Seungyoun mendekatinya. Alih-alih membicarakan mengenai progres tarian dan nyanyian lagu utama, Seungyoun justru mengobrol basa-basi dengannya jauh dari ekspektasi topik.

(“Sudah makan, Wooseok? Aku sih belum. Hei, sudah makan atau belum, bagaimana kalau kita beli _ramyeon_ bersama?”

Wooseok masih terdiam ketika Seungyoun memilih duduk di sampingnya, dalam hati semoga kejadian ini tidak ditayangkan di televisi.

“Ada apa? Lelah?” tanyanya.

“Selalu.”

“Jangan lupa untuk jaga kesehatanmu.”

“Kau juga. Kau yang terlihat sangat ... berenergi di sini.”

Seungyoun tertawa. Ia berdiri, mengusap rambut Wooseok. “Terima kasih. Kau juga seharusnya bisa seperti itu—atau memang menjadi kalem sudah menjadi karaktermu? Ayo beli _ramyeon_ , kutunggu.”)

Hati Wooseok berbunga-bunga. Perlakuan afeksi sederhana memunculkan benih-benih suka yang kian lama tertimbun makin meninggi layaknya Himalaya. Sebelum semakin tinggi, Wooseok ingin menjaga jarak dengan lelaki itu.

Doanya tidak terkabul. Love shot mempertemukannya lagi. Mungkin Wooseok masih belum sungguh-sungguh meminta. Ia berhasil lewat evaluasi-evaluasi selanjutnya.

(Tidak ingin menyebutkan betapa kerennya Seungyoun saat di evaluasi posisi dan seseorang dari belakang, yang berteriak Seungyoun miliknya adalah kutukan bagi Wooseok. Harusnya, ia juga berteriak seperti itu, harusnya).

Dan kini, justru ia akan bersama Seungyoun lima tahun lamanya. Percuma ia berdoa terus menerus selama masih di acara Produce x 101 kemarin, jika pada akhirnya ia direkatkan kembali dengannya jauh lebih lama.

Entah bagaimana Wooseok mengontrol rasa sukanya nanti.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.  
“Masuk saja.”

Seungyoun hadir, dengan selimut di pundak, serta kola dan beberapa bungkus keripik di pelukan. “Kau mengantuk?”

Wooseok menggeleng. “Maaf membuatmu menunggu.”

“Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Ayo ke balkon.”

Wooseok mengikuti dari belakang. Melihat punggung Seungyoun membuat rasa sukanya tumpah-ruah. Ia sungguh amat sangat tertarik dengan lelaki ini.

Seungyoun duduk lengket di samping Wooseok, mengalungkan selimut yang sama lalu mulai menyalakan laptop. “Aku dengar drama yang baru dirilis akhir-akhir ini seru sekali. Mau menonton yang itu?”

“Terserah kau saja.”

Tombol putar ditekan. Lima belas menit sudah berjalan. Wooseok menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Seungyoun, sebaliknya, Seungyoun memegangi pinggang Wooseok. Terus seperti itu hingga lima episode bermain. Seungyoun membisikkan sesuatu.

Wooseok tersenyum. Detak jantungnya jauh lebih tenang saat ini. Ia berharap hal ini berlangsung selamanya.

_“Pegang tanganku lagi nanti, hmm, Wooseok?"_

Oh, Wooseok tentu saja ingin memegangi tanganmu selalu—kalau bisa sambil menyambi memasangkan cincin, kalau boleh.

  
.  
.  
.

  
Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> anggap saja sedang horny kapal seungseok /eh
> 
> maaf atas kejunya. fic ini saya masukkan ke dalam entri 30 hari menulis fanfiction (yang mana saya sudah gagal, tetapi tetap ingin melanjutkan menulis dengan sisa prompt yang ada ehe).


End file.
